Muerto de Miedo
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "No tengo miedo de decirte lo mucho que te amo."


Muero de miedo.

«No tengo miedo de admitir que te adoro

Más de lo que alguna vez lo hice, nena.

Muero de miedo, muero de miedo de enamorarme… de ti.»

Era un frío atardecer en Magix, pero eso no quitaba que una tímida pareja de amigos se pasease por las calles de la ciudad. La ciudad estaba casi vacía debido a que las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado y la mayoría de los habitantes habían salido de vacaciones, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los jóvenes que se paseaban por ahí. Mientras ellos caminaban, platicaban sobre varios temas; su plática era variada y nunca perdían el hilo de su conversación. Así llevaban ya unas tres horas cuando, de repente, ambos se pararon frente una tienda de antigüedades. Los jóvenes decidieron entrar, puesto que había algo ahí que al joven le llamó la atención. Ambos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue un camafeo que tenía un colibrí en el centro. Los jóvenes estuvieron curioseando por toda la tienda, viendo si había algo que les llamase la atención.

Pasó un rato y ellos abandonaron el lugar con unas pequeñas bolsas en sus manos, habían comprado un par de cosas para decorar sus habitaciones en sus respectivas escuelas. Los chicos siguieron caminando por la ciudad y llegaron al bosque, cosa que les alegró, si bien a ambos les gustaba el ambiente urbanizado, se sentían mucho mejor cuando estaban rodeados por árboles y naturaleza en general; especialmente porque el panorama había adquirido un detalle que lo hacía ver encantador pues días atrás había nevado y la nieve seguía ahí. Ambos siguieron caminando por un rato y encontraron un árbol que era perfecto para ellos y se sentaron. A pesar del frío del ambiente, ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no sentirlo.

Un tiempo pasó y las miradas fugaces que la morena le dedicaba al joven de cabellera negra azulada, esperando que él no las notase, empezaron a ser más frecuentes. En cada mirada ella admiraba la belleza del joven que estaba a su lado, preguntándose si él correspondía de alguna manera sus sentimientos. Ella dio un suspiro, en serio tenía miedo de que ella misma se estuviese enamorando de Helia, eso era algo que la espantaba y mucho, especialmente porque él era totalmente consciente del cariño que ella sentía por él, pero él nunca le había dicho nada a ella. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos.

Por otro lado estaba él; si bien podría decirse que, fuera de su arte, él era un ser poco expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos y la verdad era de que él sentía algo más que una simple atracción hacia la morena que estaba junto a él. Suspiró, él se reprendía por lanzarle pequeñas miradas admirándola; era consciente de que podía pasarse horas admirándola desde su escondite secreto, así como podía pasar mucho tiempo hablando con ella y también podía fantasear con ella cada que él le escribía un poema o la dibujaba pero no era capaz de confesarle que la quería. Internamente, se regañaba porque ella le había confesado que lo quería unos meses atrás, pero él no era capaz de decirle que empezaba a sentir más por ella que simple cariño y eso lo asustaba de sobremanera.

Después de tanto platicar, ambos se quedaron en silencio que, extrañamente, era cómodo para ellos. Ambos miraban a un punto fijo, y él, instintivamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura; ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero poco se relajó casi al instante y apoyó su espalda en el bien trabajado pecho de él. Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, sintiendo la presencia del otro, disfrutándose; ambos desearon que ese momento durase toda una vida, por pequeño que fuese el momento. Y así pasó el tiempo cuando Helia por fin se armó de valor y volteó a la morena y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Al principio, Flora se mostró sorprendida pero pronto empezó a dejarse llevar poco a poco hasta que correspondió completamente al beso que Helia le estaba dando. Todo dentro de ella se revolvía pero de una forma positiva: su mente daba vueltas, el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago se intensificó y sus músculos dejaron de responderle correctamente.

Helia, por otra parte, no quería dejarla ir. Apenas sintió que ella correspondía al beso, le tomó la cintura y la acercó más hacia él para profundizar un poco más el beso. Era completamente consciente de la enorme probabilidad de que Flora le diese una bofetada por su atrevimiento, pero a él no le importaba. Sólo quería hacerle saber a Flora lo mucho que la quería, que lo que ella sentía por ella era algo más que sólo cariño y él sólo esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo por él; deseaba con todo su ser que el cariño que ella le confesó sentir por él fuese algo más.

Pero eso fue algo que no sucedió.

Después de aquel beso, no pasó nada más que dos horas de movimientos incómodos y palabras a medias. Ambos morían por confesarse lo mucho que se amaban, pero, al mismo tiempo, morían de miedo por la posible reacción del otro y la probable respuesta que el otro le daría. Al ver que no llegaban a ningún lugar, decidieron regresar. Helia acompañó al hada a Alfea, los dos iban en silencio, un silencio que a ambos les resultaba verdaderamente incómodo. ¿En qué segundo habían llegado a eso? Pronto la respuesta llegó a la mente de ambos.

El hada retuvo la respiración por un par de segundos y armándose de todo el valor que pudo, le tomó la mano al especialista. Al principio, Helia no pudo contener su sorpresa y volteó hacia Flora con evidente sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo, sonrió. No tenía ni idea de cómo traducir la acción del hada, pero eso no hizo que le soltara la mano, sino que rodeo sus hombros con el brazo y siguieron caminando. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la morena y así siguieron su camino.

El camino siguió y finalmente ambos llegaron a Alfea.

Helia no tenía problema alguno en admitir lo mucho que le costaría dejarla de ahí, después de todo, la tarde que había pasado con ella había sido de lo mejor que había tenido hasta el momento. Curiosamente para él, siempre que ella estaba cerca, había una extraña armonía a su alrededor y no era el único en notarlo; Riven, que compartía habitación con él se lo había dicho un par de ocasiones. Eso lo emocionaba de sobremanera y eso lo asustaba.

Flora estaba ansiosa, sabía que si Helia la volvía a besar o hacía algo que incluyese mucho acercamiento corporal, ella no podría resistirse y entonces le confesaría absolutamente todo lo que sentía por él y eso la espantaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué no podía armarse de valor como sus amigas? Suspiró nuevamente y se soltó del abrazo en el que Helia la tenía, habían llegado por fin a la puerta principal de Alfea. Ella sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y tratando de tranquilizarse mentalmente, volteó hacia Helia.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -Ha sido un día genial.

Helia sólo asintió. Flora al ver la respuesta de Helia, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero pronto fue detenida por una mano que sostenía firmemente su muñeca. Helia la sostenía de la mano, acto seguido, la haló hacia sí y unió sus labios con los de ella y a abrazó como si su vida dependiese de eso. Ella permaneció estática, pero eso a él no le importó y siguió con el beso hasta que ella le empezó a corresponder. Lentamente, ella empezó a mover sus labios al ritmo que él llevaba. El beso duró un par de segundos más y él se separó, le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas y se fue hacia Fontana Roja. Flora se quedó en donde él la había dejado hasta que se perdió de la vista de la chica.

Flora subió hasta su habitación, no sabía cómo se sentía o que sentía. No entendía cómo era posible que Helia la besara y abrazara, pero no podía responderle con palabras si había disfrutado de su compañía. Eso la frustraba. Una vez en su habitación, tomó su bolsa y la vació sobre su cama, quería poner las cosas que había comprado en donde las había visualizado. Cuando terminó de acomodar, se dio cuenta de que había una cajita en su cama, una cajita que ella no recordaba haber comprado. La vio y le recordó a Helia. Tomó la cajita y la abrió, había un camafeo que tenía la imagen de una flor, y abajo había una notita, con la caligrafía que ella conocía perfectamente.

" _No me da miedo decir lo mucho que te amo, pero me da miedo darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y no sé si tú sientes lo mismo por mí."_

Ella, al leerlo, sonrió y guardó la notita en la cajita e hizo lo mismo con la cajita, la metió a un cajón de su mesita de noche. Tomó el camafeo y le buscó una cadenita, encontró un cadenita de oro y puso el camafeo de tal forma que quedó como un collar. Sonriendo, empezó a repetir un par de palabras y poco después se quedó dormida.

En una habitación de Fontana Roja, un joven de larga cabellera negra medianoche estaba sentado viendo a través de su ventana, de la maceta que estaba frente a él empezaron a brotar unas pequeñas florecitas de jazmín. Él sonrió y acarició sus labios, definitivamente su miedo había sido superado. Y tenía una oportunidad con la hermosa hada con la que fantaseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-FIN-


End file.
